


Playing with Fire

by wrldtravler



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrldtravler/pseuds/wrldtravler
Summary: Her body sang to his from the moment she walked into Verdant. It was like a beacon of light among the furor. Like a moth drawn to a flame. And Oliver Queen was more than willing to answer her call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm beyond excited to present this little piece of Olicity fiction to you guys. There's not much plot, to be honest, but I think there's still some great substance to it.
> 
> If you end up liking this, then get excited! I'm planning on writing a multi-chapter work in the near future. It's something I've been dying to write for a while, but I'm still in the planning and initial writing stage, so no promises on when it'll be posted. In the meantime, I wanted to experiment with Oliver and Felicity a bit to get a handle on their characters.
> 
> So, without further ado, enjoy! See you on the flip side.

It started out like any other Saturday night. Oliver Queen observing his kingdom from above, proud grin on his face, the deep bass of the music vibrating through his whole being, and a scotch in his hand. Oliver wouldn't have wanted it any other way. 

Verdant was unusually busy that night. His eyes scanned over the bar where drinks were flowing like water. Then, over the dance floor where hundreds of bodies moved rhythmically to the music. Finally, he glanced at the entrance where a steady stream of people flowed into the club. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. He never would have imagined a club in the middle of the Glades would draw such a devout following. 

He finished off his drink, placing the glass gently on the nearest VIP table. As he turned back to watch over the scene below once more, his eyes were suddenly drawn to one person, and one person only. 

Blonde. For a minute that's all his mind could focus on. One beautiful head of flowing, blonde curls. There were probably hundreds of blonde women at the club tonight, but this one was... special. 

Then he noticed the woman's dress and just about lost it. A short red number – nothing too unusual there. Except it looked like it was made just for her body, accentuating every curve of her womanly figure. But there were probably another hundred women in the club tonight wearing red dresses. 

It was that damn zipper feature. Oliver's eyes traced the line of the zipper, following it from the right side of her hip around to her left hip where it disappeared to the front of her body. A groan slipped from his lips, too quiet for anyone near him to hear, as his hands tightened dangerously around the railing of the VIP area. He imagined slowly undoing the zipper, letting the dress almost unravel from her body as it revealed the goddess underneath. 

Suddenly, blue met blue. Oliver's fiery blue eyes met the woman's own set of bright blues as she glanced up to the VIP area upon entering the club. She threw a smirk at Oliver, as if she knew he was watching her, and almost challenging him to come to her. 

And if he were being honest, at that moment he was about ready to leap over the railing and make her his. It was like her body called to his, begging him to take her. 

Even as she turned and continued her pilgrimage to the bar, his eyes never left her. She was absolutely captivating. All his earlier bravado was gone now as a serious look took its place on his handsome features. 

The chase was on. 

There was no rush though for Oliver. He loved to play the long game, prolong the fun. So, he settled for observing her a little longer. He wanted to make sure she knew he only had eyes for her tonight. That he desired no one but her. 

So he watched. Desire, longing, and intrigue reflecting in his features as his eyes followed her around the club. First, it was watching her gracefully tip her head back as she took a shot of some type of alcohol. No one had a right to be that sexy when taking a shot, he thought with a wry smile. Then, it was watching her easily slide into the throng of dancers. She skillfully avoided his eyes as she let her body fall into rhythm with the music, but the entire time she made sure to face him, subtly letting him know she knew he was watching. 

He watched as a man came up behind her, no doubt trying to grind his cock into her beautiful ass. Oliver gripped the railing even harder. A deeply predatory look settled over his face as he leaned over the balcony a bit more as if trying to claim his territory. He couldn't blame the poor boy. She was beautiful and every man in the room could only hope to grab even the slightest bit of her attention. 

But tonight, she was his and only his, and no man would have the pleasure of taking her home tonight but himself. 

He only became more frustrated when he noticed the playful smile forming on her lips. She definitely knew he was watching her. She slowly brought a delicate hand up, pulling the man's head down to whisper in his ear. The man stiffened noticeably and leapt away from the woman as if she was on fire and glanced up at Oliver with almost fearful eyes. The look on Oliver's face sent the man running. 

All the while his girl kept moving to the music as if nothing had happened, and as if Oliver wasn't even watching. But they both knew that wasn't true. She was putting on a show, that vixen. She knew exactly how to press his buttons. 

No one dared touch her after that. As if a message had been sent to the entire male population of the club in that one moment. She was very clearly off limits.   
His eyes wandered over her body for only the second time that night, slowly as if he wanted to commit every beautiful detail to memory. He took in her soft, milky thighs. He fixated on that damn zipper again, finally being able to trace the path from start to finish. It started on the front of her right hip, wrapped around her back, and traced down the front of her left thigh where it ended, and then the dress split into the most tempting slit that gave him the most delicious view of her thigh. He felt his own cock starting to harden in anticipation of getting to open that zipper tonight. 

After obsessing over the zipper for a minute, his eyes lazily followed the curve of her body, over her hips to her waist, and finally to the swell of her breasts as she lost herself to the music. Then he noticed he beads of sweat beginning to roll down her skin that caught the light just perfectly. And in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to taste her.   
She was slowly luring him in, and he was more than willing to be caught. Oliver was totally and completely mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. 

And just like that, the spell was broken. The song ended and she slowly moved out of the crowd and back to the bar to get away from the stifling heat of the crowd for a bit. In reality: the hunt would finally come to a close. She was impatient, and to be honest so was he. 

Desire coursed through his body, making his nerves tingle with excitement. He didn't even attempt to hide said excitement making itself visible in his black slacks either as he pushed away from the railing, ready to make his move. As he made his way downstairs, he could feel the hungry stares from girls around him, who could only wish to get their mouths on his dick, but that privilege was reserved for only one woman. 

When he finally approached the bar, her right side was leaning on the bar casually as she spoke animatedly to someone. Oliver couldn't help but smile as he stepped up behind her. His body barely touching hers, but the heat he was emminating clearly gave away his presence. As if instinctually, she leaned into him slightly, and he placed a possessive hand firmly on her left hip. 

"OLIVER!" Her companion drunkenly shouted as he grinned widely. "I was just telling Felicity how much I wanted to dance with her tonight. She never dances with me."   
Oliver bellowed out a laugh and smiled at their companion. "Tommy, don't take it too hard that one woman won't dance with you. There are plenty of other fish in the sea." He loved his best friend, but sometimes his flirting was too much. Especially at the moment when all he wanted to do was devour the woman in front of him. He shifted a bit closer to his partner, letting his slight bulge press into her back, telling her exactly how ready he was for them to just get out of there. 

Tommy winked at the pair and gave his traditional playboy smile, "Don't worry Ollie, I'm going to catch several fish tonight, mark my words." He jovially called out as he turned to the dance floor and waved behind his back as he went in search of a companion or two for the night. 

As Tommy left, he felt Felicity finally lean into him fully, and his arms slid around her waist to pull her against him. He groaned as she ground her hips back into his growing erection, and he could practically feel her smirking at him. Little minx. 

He bent his head down, his breath hot on her ear as his lips brushed the shell of said ear. "Come with me." He ground out roughly as he nipped slightly at her ear with his teeth. He saw the goosebumps erupt on her skin as she gave him one slow nod of acceptance. 

He slid a hand into one of hers, gently lacing their fingers together, and quickly led her out the back door of the noisy club where his private car awaited them. He opened the door and let her side in first before joining her. Except he didn't exactly plan to just wait passively until they reached their destination. 

Oliver was already on his knees in front of her as the car sped off. He pressed gentle kisses on the inside of Felicity's right knee, his hands slowly sliding up the back of her calves, asking her to open her legs for him. He felt her fingers slide through his short hair, causing him to close his eyes and let out a contented sigh. The minute he opened his eyes he looked up into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled against her knee. She was so incredibly beautiful. 

She gently cupped his cheek, tilting his head up as she leaned forward and crashed her lips to his in a searing kiss. Oliver growled into her mouth, loving her aggressive behavior. His hands suddenly shot out to grab her hips and pull her closer to him, causing her dress to ride up slightly as her legs opened to accommodate him. 

His lips moved to her neck, peppering kisses all along it's length. Her hand went back to his hair, pressing his head into her neck to encourage his actions, and the other arm wound around his shoulder where her hand gripped his back tightly as shivers of pleasure passed through her. 

"So beautiful..." He whispered softly into her neck, continuing to pepper it with kisses and occasionally suck the fragile skin there as one hand left it's grip on her right hip. He quickly found the hem of her dress and pushed it the rest of the way up her legs until it was bunched around her hips. They didn't have much longer until their destination, so his appreciation of the zipper would come later when they had more time. 

He captured her lips in another kiss, stifling a gasp that slipped from her lips at his sudden movement of shoving her dress up. Oliver shifted away from her slightly, and a whimper left her mouth at the loss of contact. He smirked against her lips, knowing she'd like what was coming next. 

He slid his free hand between their bodies and suddenly pulled away from her lips to glance down with wide eyes. "Fuck Felicity..." He growled. His hand met nothing but her already hot, soaking wet core. She was fucking commando, and she would be the death of him. Without a doubt. 

In her haze she had the gall to give him a coy smile as she rocked her hips forward, craving his touch. He was more than happy to oblige. He slid two fingers in expertly, pressing the heel of his palm into her clit as he nipped at her earlobe. "Naughty girl. It's like you were expecting someone." He purred into her ear before wrapping his lips around the pulse point on her neck again. She threw her head back as his fingers entered her, another small gasp leaving her lips, and her hips bucking against his hand. 

He leaned back slightly, just wanting to watch the show, watch how much pleasure he could illicit from her. He ground his palm into her clit, applying just the right kind of pressure, as he began to slowly pump his fingers. Her head remained thrown back, her body arching into his touch, and her hips rocked into his hand trying to get more friction.   
"Please...faster..." She whispered in the most wanton voice he'd ever heard. If he wasn't already insanely hard in his trousers, he was about to bust the zipper open after her begging. He watched her with such an intense gaze, and a small smile playing on his lips as his he curled his fingers upward inside of her and began to stroke her sweet spot. If it was even possible, she arched her back even more, her mouth forming a small 'O', the pleasure too overwhelming for her to even make a sound. She bucked her hips into his hand at an erratic pace as he continually stroked and stimulated her sweet spot while gently grinding his palm into her clit. The combined sensations were almost too much, and he could tell by her erratic movements that she was close. 

He leaned back on his haunches, pressing kisses into her thighs. "Come for me." He whispered roughly against her skin. He made a circular motion with his palm as he frantically pumped his fingers inside of her. Suddenly her hips arched back and her walls clamped around his two fingers inside of her as she fell into oblivion for the first time that night. He moved his palm away from her clit, not wanting to over stimulate her, as he slowly pumped the fingers still inside of her, helping her ride out such an intense orgasm. He pressed soft kisses up her legs, to her neck, and finally caught her lips in one last, lazy kiss as she finally came down from her high. Watching this beautiful woman come completely undone just from his touch was something else. 

He slid his hand out from between them, wiping her essence on his pants quickly as he looked down at her with a burning desire in his eyes. Felicity sat there in a daze, her eyes glazed over, still panting slightly from the intensity of the orgasm, her arms hanging limply at her sides. He managed a small laugh, realizing how adorable she looked all spent from just her first orgasm. 

He felt the car begin to slow, and he pressed one last kiss to her pliant lips as he gently eased the skirt of her dress back down her legs. She needed to be somewhat decent before they went inside. The driver tapped on the dark window separating the front from the back, letting them know they arrived. Felicity seemed to come down from her high slightly, a blush spreading over her cheeks at the realization of how out of it she had just been. Oliver smiled gently at her reaction before opening the door and sliding out of the car. He offered his hand, which Felicity gratefully accepted as she stepped out of the car onto wobbly legs. As he shut the door, Oliver wrapped one arm around her waist to make sure she didn't fall as they walked inside and entered the elevator. 

Oliver swiped his private key card, and pressed the button for the top floor of the building. Right as he turned back around to face her, and barely before the doors could shut, Felicity pushed him into the wall of the elevator and grabbed the back of his head to pull him down for another kiss. God this woman was incredible. And insatiable, he thought with a laugh. 

His hands wound around her to grip her ass and pull her roughly to him, his incredibly hard cock pressing into her lower stomach. She moaned loudly into their kiss at the sensation, as their lips battled for dominance. This time it was her turn to slip a hand between their bodies, and she cupped him gently through his slacks. "My, my, someone's excited." She whispered against his lips with a satisfied smirk as he bucked his hips into her hands. 

The next thing she knew, the elevator doors opened to the entryway of the penthouse apartment, and Oliver was lifting her up and pressed her against the wall. Felicity's legs quickly wrapped around his waist to pull him closer, wanting to feel all of him pressed against her. Her head fell back against the wall as his cock finally made contact with her already dripping core, arching her back to try and feel even more of him. "Bedroom..." She demanded hoarsely, her voice clouded with desire. 

Honestly, he was ready to take her right then and there against the wall. But she was right, there was so much more he wanted to do, and having a quickie against the wall wasn't in his plans. He held onto her tightly, stepping away from the wall, and continued to passionately kiss her as he walked them through the apartment to the bedroom.   
"Let go." He whispered softly against her lips once they were in front of the bed. Felicity made a noise of protest, her legs gripping him tighter. He laughed softly, pressing another soft kiss to her lips. "I need you to get down babe. I have a few... fun things planned." He encouraged as his hands massaged her beautiful ass. She pouted slightly, but slowly slid down to land on her feet. She quickly toed off her heels and kicked them aside before stepping into his space again. She wrapped her small hand around his dick, stroking him through his pants as she pulled his head down for another kiss. 

Oliver's hands flew to her waist wanting to pull her closer, his mind momentarily going blank at the sensation of her hand on his cock. If she didn't stop this would be over very soon. He reluctantly broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers as one of his hands finally found that damn zipper. "You know, you were playing with fire with this dress. This zipper has been tempting me all night long." He breathed as he slowly began to slide the zipper around her right hip. Oliver got down on his knees and planted soft kisses on the skin the dress revealed as he slowly unzipped it. 

Felicity threaded both hands into his hair, pressing his face a little closer into her, clearly enjoying the intimacy of the gesture. He smiled against her skin and moved to her left hip as he brought the zipper back around to the front of her body. His lips continued to follow the zipper down the front of her thigh, letting his tongue slowly taste her skin on the way down. Out of curiosity he glanced up, and found her looking at him with so much intensity and desire. And for a minute he was floored by her gaze. The intensity of it caught him by surprise, and then it made that fire inside of him burn brighter. 

He was going to ravish this woman tonight. 

Pressing one last kiss to her silky, soft thigh, Oliver gently grabbed the hem of her dress that was now hanging loosely on her hips. He slowly stood up, lifting the dress with him, and pressing kisses back up her body. Felicity's hands finally left his hair when he had to pull the dress up over her arms, but they quickly found their way to his strong back, clutching Oliver close and feeling his muscles tense deliciously under her touch. After dropping the dress next to them, Oliver stepped back slightly to observe her beautifully naked form. It wasn't fair that one woman was blessed with such natural beauty. He licked his lips in anticipation, his breath coming in short pants of desire. His dick gave a small jump in his pants, catching Felicity's eye. He saw an almost evil smirk pass over her lips briefly as she grabbed him by the belt and pulled him to her. 

Her hands began to deftly unbutton his shirt as she bit her lower lip in anticipation. "You're far too overdressed." She whispered, as if any noise louder than a whisper would break the moment. "Uh huh..." Oliver ground out as she took her turn to press kisses on his chest. After she pushed his shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the ground behind him, his hands slowly reached out to grab her waist, pulling her against him. He rolled his hips into hers, and eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He was practically desperate for some sort of relief at this point. 

As if reading his mind, and body, Felicity lowered herself onto her knees and began to undo his pants. "Felicity please..." He moaned in anticipation. She smirked as she finally unzipped his pants and wasted no time in pulling them and his boxers down to his ankles, letting his impossibly hard cock jump out to greet her. Oliver breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sensation, one of his hands wrapping around his dick and giving a few pumps to relieve some pressure as he quickly flung his pants and boxers across the room with his feet. 

"Uh uh uh. Bad boy, touching yourself." Felicity whispered throatily as she took his hand and pulled it away. Although she certainly liked seeing him so overcome with pleasure like that, she wanted to be the one making him come undone. As Felicity replaced his hand with hers, and wrapped her lips around his head, his hips instinctually bucked into her touch. "Fuck..." Oliver breathed as he slid his fingers into her hair to grip the back of her head gently. He gently guided her head as she continued to suck him and pump her hand around the base. Another loud moan escaped his lips when her free hand came up to cup and roll his balls. "Shit, that feels amazing baby." He purred as he began to slightly rock his hips at her ministrations. He felt Felicity moan around him and at that moment he knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

Sensing that he was close as well, Felicity released him with a pop and gave him a few more pumps before standing up and kissing him roughly. She turned him so his back faced the bed and gently shoved him back, causing him to collapse on the bed. "Scoot back." She commanded with a smirk. He stared at her in awe for a moment before nodding eagerly and sliding back to the head of the bed, leaning back against the propped up pillows. He took his dick in his hand, slowly stroking it as he watched her intently, waiting for her next move. 

Felicity smiled at him, her eyes bright with desire as she crawled onto the bed and into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. Oliver's hands went straight to her ass, pulling her down, letting her slick core grind over his erection that was pressed between them. They both let out low moans at the sensation, Felicity's head rolling back slightly as she rocked her hips against him a few more times and letting her wetness coat him generously. Oliver took the opportunity to lean forward and capture a beautiful nipple in his mouth. He flicked it with his tongue, tracing around the areola, and then wrapped his lips around it, sucking hard. Felicity's hips moved more frantically over his erection as waves of pleasure coursed through her body at Oliver's ministrations. She was done waiting. 

She reached behind her to grab his erection and line it up with her dripping entrance. The motion caused Oliver to release her nipple to look up at her with excitement. Felicity smiled down at him, bracing her hands against his chest as she slowly pushed down onto him. "Oh my god." She moaned as he filled her, her forehead dropping to his and her eyes shutting tightly out of pleasure. 

They both stayed like that for a minute, savoring the sensation of finally being connected. Oliver tilted his head up slightly to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "Beautiful, I need you to move." He whispered against her lips as his hands tightened on her hips, ready to take matters into his own hands if she didn't move soon. That brought Felicity back to Earth for a moment, and she began to slowly rotate her hips, the delicious feeling of him inside of her and the way her clit rubbed against his pubic bone in this position was almost too much for her. A shudder of white hot pleasure passed through her body. She was so close. 

She lifted her hips slightly and slammed back down onto him, more waves of pleasure passing through her body when she finished her downward stroke. She continued to bounce on top of him, her nails practically digging into his chest as she rode Oliver into oblivion. Her head flung back, her mouth forming that silent 'O' as she neared her peak once more. All the while, Oliver watched her with nothing but adoration as she lost herself to the moment, using only his hands to guide her movements. Just seeing her lose control like this as he gave himself to her for her pleasure was enough to bring him to the edge. 

Felicity's bouncing became more erratic and her body tensed up above him. "Let go baby." He whispered as he slowly rocked his hips into hers, helping bring her to her orgasm. The tenderness of his words and the additional friction created by Oliver's subtle rocking brought her to her peak in an instant. "Ol...Oliver!" She screamed suddenly as she slammed down on him one more time, her walls clenching his cock tightly as she rocked against his fully sheathed length, riding out her orgasm. 

After pausing for a breath to let her come down from her high, Oliver braced his heels on the bed. "Look at me Felicity." He whispered as he began to slowly but firmly thrust into her again. "I want you to watch me as I fuck you." He growled. It was his turn to take control. Felicity whimpered as she opened her eyes for the first time since her intense orgasm. She locked eyes with him, and bit her lower lip as waves of pleasure and desire flooded her body again at the desire mirrored in his eyes. 

Oliver's eyes stayed locked with hers as he began to thrust more forcefully into her, picking up the pace. Watching her earlier brought him so close, he knew it wouldn't be long before he finished. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he lifted his hips off the bed, his heels digging further into the bed. He snapped his hips into hers at an almost blinding pace, but the intensity of his thrusts didn't even come close to deterring her from watching him let go this time. Shifting all her weight on one hand on his chest, she brought the other up to his scruffy chin. She gently held his face as she continued to stare into his eyes, "Come for me Oliver." She moaned as she felt herself reaching her own peak again. At her request, his eyes finally slid closed as his hips erratically bucked against her as he finally emptied himself into her with a grunt. The sensation of him spilling himself into her sent Felicity into her final orgasm, her own eyes clenching shut as she threw her head back and let out one final loud moan of pleasure. 

Oliver fell back against the headboard, his suddenly weak legs sliding back down to rest against the bed. Felicity rode out her last waves of pleasure before falling limply against Oliver's chest, her head resting in the crook of his neck. Oliver shifted his hips slightly to let himself slip out of her, both of them sighing at the loss of contact. He gently brought his arms up to wrap around her waist tenderly, and Felicity looped her arms around his neck as they laid there together in absolute bliss. 

After enjoying the silence and intimacy for a few minutes, Felicity leaned back slightly to look up at him with a teasing smirk on her face. "Well that was a nice how'd you do Mr. Queen." She said with a small laugh. 

Oliver looked down into her eyes and laughed with a shake of his head. "Well, I know exactly how you like to be greeted, Mrs. Queen." He whispered before meeting her lips in a tender kiss. "Especially when you walk into my club wearing that sinful dress. It's like you were trying to make me embarrass myself in front of everyone." He said as a big smile tugged at his lips, making the skin around his eyes crinkle in true happiness. 

Felicity pecked his lips again with her own smile blooming on her lips. "Mmmm...maybe." She giggled. "I certainly got your attention." She said as she nestled back against his chest, exhaustion finally catching up with her. 

"I love you so much, Felicity." He whispered softly, bringing one hand up to soothingly comb through her curls. 

"Mmm..love you too, Ol'ver." Felicity mumbled as she fell asleep with a very content smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...what'd you guys think?!
> 
> Comments, kudos and love of all types are always much appreciated. And, I'm more than happy to receive any criticism that could be constructive! Since I'm planning on that multi-chapter piece, I'd love to hear any and all feedback that'll be helpful as I continue to write more fics in the future.


End file.
